Various sunroof panels for vehicles, for example, a sunroof panel for a vehicle disclosed in DE102008054159B (hereinafter, referred to as Patent reference 1), are known. The sunroof panel for the vehicle disclosed in Patent reference 1 includes, for example, a glass-made, or a resin-made design panel (a panel), and a frame-shaped reinforcement member joined to a lower surface of the design panel along a peripheral rim portion thereof. Accordingly, because the flexural rigidity of the sunroof panel for the vehicle increases, the required strength may be secured.
Meanwhile, the reinforcement member of such sunroof panel for the vehicle disclosed in Patent reference 1 is generally made of iron, which leads to the increase in weight of the sunroof panel for the vehicle. Here, a reinforcement member is formed with plural frames that is joined to the lower surface of the design panel so as to be, as a whole, formed in a substantially frame shape.
In a case where a part of the plural frames, the part that has a low required strength, is made from a different material (for example, resin) including a less specific gravity, the weight of the sunroof panel may be reduced.
However, because the reinforcement member is formed such that the frames that are adjacent to one another are not continuously provided, a problem in which the flexural rigidity of the sunroof panel for the vehicle may be impaired occurs.
A need thus exists for a sunroof panel for a vehicle which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.